


And we keep driving into the night...

by Mount_75



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_75/pseuds/Mount_75
Summary: English translated version is coming soon! Like....many years later probably. lol
Kudos: 2





	And we keep driving into the night...

**Author's Note:**

> 终于为我蹲了好多年的大理石黄蜂贡献出一份光和热!   
> 无配对,四人纯友谊向  
> 预警: 动物死亡描写,内脏描写,并不多,也不血腥.  
> ~8000字注意! 
> 
> 时间是Entry 56开始的几小时前.回忆部分大多是结合剧中线索的个人私心填充.  
> 打算把这篇写得能够哄骗新人去看大理石黄蜂,不知道有没有成功.但总之求求你们去看大理石黄蜂吧!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> BGM: Late Goodbye - Poets of the Fall
> 
> enjoy?

拿起电话前Tim看了一眼墙上的电子钟, 3:18, 好极了,今晚简直好得不能再好了.他按下接通键和免提,然后摸索着拧亮台灯.

“发生了什么事, Brian? ”

电话那头有扇门发出微弱的“吱”的一声.又过去几秒钟, Brian的声音传进来: “[呃,你又没睡吗?](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/) ”

“还行,我只是醒得很早,” Tim撒了一个小谎,便把免提关掉,重新通过听筒接电话,“怎么了? ”

“之前我跟你讲,有人把[动物尸体](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/)放到Alex的院子里那件事,”,嗯-哼, Tim道,没准是只野猫干的,“我只是没法停止去想....他的话给我一种很可怕的感觉——Alex一个人住,屋前就是深不见底的树林——当时我该叫他去你家或者我家睡几天的.”

Tim点头同意.他没法告诉Brian自己和Alex的关系闹僵了: 他不知道为什么,问题大概出在他身上,问题总归出在他身上. Tim从不作出任何努力去维护一段陷入低谷的关系,他甚至不认为有哪段关系是属于他的.这点多半遗传他的母亲: 她不懂得解决问题,只会一直假装它不存在-好比那些小孩会在捉迷藏时捂住自己的眼睛,以为这样别人就看不见他了.

搬进大学的第一天, Tim的母亲过来见了他一面.那天是下午,他的行李一件件地放在地上,还没来得及收拾.从亚特兰大到[塔斯卡卢萨](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/)的路程快有三个小时了, 母亲抱怨说, 我还得一个人开回去. Tim眼望着她,想要问她为什么没来参加自己的毕业典礼. 

倒不是Tim刻意记下这些时刻,只是自从住院后他和母亲相处甚少,[最需要她的时候她总是不在](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/),他已经习惯了.也许,当他们坐在校外的快餐店里时,他只感到那么一点稀薄的尴尬.

按时吃药,和同学搞好关系, Tim一边吸着饮料一边点头, 你还有[凯医生](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/)的联系方式吗? “不联系了,读高中时他们给我换了个主治医师,” 哦,好, “暑期我会找几份临时工,助学贷我自己就能还完.别担心.” 好.

这次的沉默没有持续太久,因为她的电话突然响了.她一边接起来,一边起身,“Wright, [Janet Wright](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/), 是,我马上就来.” Tim把纱巾递给她,“我去学校帮你签字,晚上还有夜班,待会儿不回来了.”她和Tim互祝好运,然后Tim隔着玻璃看她离开.

大多数人在新生报到第一天的心情都是一个样: 恐慌,期待,晕头转向.就在Tim慢慢地往回走时,不远处有个人冲他的方向挥了挥手,接着横穿过草坪.等Tim抬起头,那人就站在他的眼前,颈上挂着新生向导的名牌,头顶在阳光下白晃晃的.

“哈啰,你一定也是大一新生吧!! ”见Tim瞥着他的牌子,他连忙把它摘下来,“别介,这是我找那些人借的——我是Brian...你好吗? ”

十分钟后, Tim知道了他们两个选了同一节音乐鉴赏课,以及Brian的理想是当一名[护士](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/),以及他认识一个叫Seth的二年生,主修摄影——和Tim的未来打算一样,以及他邀请Tim一起吃晚饭.

“看样子我也没有别的选择了吧.”Tim回答.

Tim在房间里来回踱步,方才Brian把自己打这通电话前做的一个噩梦告诉了他: 梦的主角从一个几乎完全黑暗的地方出逃,偶有一点光照着他脚下.外面仿佛下着[暴雨](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/),即使看不到水,他也能听见湍急的水流从四面打着旋灌入...他加快速度,忽然发觉脚底的路全都积着干涸已久的血,厚厚一层,颜色黑糊糊的.雨水把地上的血冲淡了一些,空气中的血腥味更重了.猛然间大量泛着铁锈气味的水从喉咙深处涌向鼻腔,后脑产生令人尖叫的刺痛,他因呛水和缺氧大声咳嗽...他知道自己没法再跑了.从梦中醒来的一刻还想咳出嘴里的水,“Alex, ...Alex,”一个细声细气,像蛇嘶嘶作响的声音,“Did you [SEE](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/) it? ”

Tim又踱了两步,终于转过身来.“我感觉事情可能很糟糕,因为我也认为Alex......算了,这种时候什么也办不成,你最好睡足了再去思考问题,”他又沉吟片刻,补充道,“我也可以马上过来,如果你想的话,那要不了几分钟.”

“嗯,不用了.” Brian听上去稳定下来了,他们又聊了些杂七杂八的东西,包括Alex的电影,“我打算叫Alex白天到我家,你也来? ”

Tim从不忘记吃药.同高中时期一样,后背抵着隔间的门板,胶囊滑下干燥的食道.头痛和咳嗽已经十分稀少,但问题是他的朋友.

他吞下了药,随后去见他的朋友,然而Brian见到的是一个躲在厕所里吃药的Tim的赝品.躲在厕所里吃药的Tim不该享受别人真实又唐突的友情.他的人生从单人病房转到男厕隔间,只有墙壁和药片能保护他不被幻觉里的鬼怪追上. Brian每次欲问又止住话头, Tim就越发地感到恐慌,连他脸上的肌肉都有可能泄露出他不是一个正常的小孩.

“有件事我必须告诉你,” Tim看着Brian, 脸上有种悲壮肃穆的神情,“你一直很想知道我为什么要吃药......这个,是给精神分裂症维持治疗用,”他从兜里掏出来塑料药瓶,摆在两人中间,“每日三次,这样我的脑袋里不会有声音,也不会因为想象出来的东西用头撞墙壁.从能记得事情开始我就吃这些药,我还...住过院,直到读高中,”现在Tim不敢看他的眼睛了,“我应该一开始就告诉你的,我没想、...” _我没想说谎话,我不想你觉得害怕,你是我第一个真正的朋友._ 后面的话Tim讲不出了.

“好吧.”Brian说.

“......好吧?” 

“对啊...哎呀,我还以为你打算跟我出柜呢,” Brian回答,睁着他的小鹿眼睛,“这样的事情为什么要瞒着我呢,如果早点告诉我,我就会多学一点关于心理疾病的护理知识了.”

“你没明白我在说什么,”不是一样吗? “不,根本不一样!! ”Tim烦躁地喊出了声,“你看,我一直在骗你和我交朋友,但我这样的人根本不能有朋友! 我从来没像正常人一样打橄榄球赛,参加社团活动或者在学校圣诞话剧上演一个角色.你嘴里说的那些电影和游戏展会还有乐队巡演我听也听不懂,实际上我几乎没离开过那座精神病院! 唯一的乐趣是离它不远的Rosswood公园,可尤其是那里-他们更不准我去.你告诉我你和你的家人每年到欧洲度假,可我从来没有和我妈去过...任何地方; 你当过童子军,是‘自由[攀岩](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/)者’的会员,把这周围的山区都露营了一遍,而我只会为了躲他妈的不存在的怪物在森林里面过夜.”

Brian认真地思考着他的话,然后耸了耸肩: “可是同样的,你是我见过最有音乐天赋的人,你的幽默感有点儿古怪,可是一旦猜到就很好笑; 高中的话剧表演本来就烂到没话说,除了我老妈压根没人捧场....; 我觉得你非常好,完美,我喜欢当你的朋友,不用在意那些缺少的东西.你说的那些事情,[如果我能做到,你也可以做](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/).”

“我来主要是为了吃光你的零食,”Tim打趣道,“准备好一冰箱的[酸奶](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/)吧! ”可是Brian的声音又忧愁起来了.

“Alex一直是个聪明家伙,聪明家伙都像他那样,自尊心强,什么都想照着他的标准去做,但他不像是会突然变得极端呀.”那当然了,因为是你, Tim忍不住腹诽. Alex对你发不出火,对我们可不是这样.说到底Alex和他们的不愉快还是缘于《大理石黄蜂》——Alex导演的一部学生电影,出演主角的Brian(毫无悬念)将他拉了进来.刚认识Alex的时候, Tim只感到这个二年生颇有架子,熟识后也算友善,你要和他聊起电影,他便能滔滔不绝地讲两三个小时.可就在最近几个月, Alex开始动辄冲他的演员们大发脾气,还执著于用手里的相机录下每个人的一举一动,闹得大家几乎不欢而散; 而不只是动物尸体, Brian还曾经听说有人跟踪他.

“焦虑加上被害妄想,”在Brian面前这样形容别人总让他有种负罪感,但如果多年来他对一样东西敏感,那就是这两种情绪混杂在一起时的气味. Tim早就睡不下去了,他习惯地去检查窗户,以及房间门,并尽可能详细地告诉电话那头的人自己的看法,“我感觉在他身上发生了些什么, Brian, 他看到什么或者以为自己看到什么,你还听他说过吗,说不定Alex会愿意告诉你更多......如果有什么需要我做的,尽管向我提.”

“Brian, 你还在听吗? ”

大学一年级的夏天, Tim忙得没有时间打工.

没有橄榄球赛, Brian带他到一家体育场扔了一下午的斧子,货真价实的斧子-还怂恿他把靶心想象成最讨厌的高中同学; 他们去打电玩,买甜筒冰淇淋用带盐粒的饼干蘸着吃,到酒吧里找Brian熟悉的地下乐队-Brian还给他展示了自己十五岁时买的第一把贝斯-旋钮被他换成了[骷髅头](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/)的形状, “我哪天出意外死掉的话,这把贝斯琴就归你了”;为了打破电影马拉松的记录, Tim在Brian家的沙发上睡了三个晚上,他们看完了星球大战,终结者,伊奥船长,指环王,还有...噢,对,[双峰镇](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/).

他们还去看喜剧表演.入场处兜售着雨衣和塑料布, Brian也买了一件——Tim有些摸不着头脑,直到台上的喜剧演员从道具箱里抽出了一把有长柄的庞大的木头锤子,然后一个一个地砸烂了端上台面的食物,同Brian躲在雨衣下的Tim望着从头顶飞过的浆汁和各类碎块,不禁咽了口唾沫.

“我怀疑你有暴力倾向,”Tim把脑袋伸到水龙头下,抓拉出头发里的蛋糕块,道出了他的心声.“少来, Timothy,”Brian边用烘手机吹干头发,边不以为意,“快点儿,不然我们就要不到[合影](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/)了.”

车里放着治疗乐队的光碟, 两个姑娘在后座嘻嘻哈哈地分享一管水烟, Tim也想摸烟盒,又忍住了. Brian非要下车去拿外套,一个拙劣的,把他和陌生人关在一起的借口.

Brian从Tim家的衣橱里找到自己的衣服,又替他多拿了件厚实的冲锋衣,走之前,他悄悄地瞟了一眼盥洗室的小柜子-Tim一般会把药放在这里,他发觉Tim最近又加大药量了.回到车上, Tim的笑话把同去露营的另外俩人乐得不行.熟络起来的Tim是个超级话唠, Brian比他本人还先发现这件事.后视镜里有另一辆车慢慢停到路边,其中一个女孩止住吞云吐雾, “嗨,我男朋友到了,我去搭他的车...很高兴认识你, Tim.”后者忽然赧颜: “待会儿见.”

支好帐篷的时候天色已经暗了下来,被原生林覆盖的营区沁着凉气,好在几个老手成功点起了火堆,打着手电烤肉肠和棉花糖.接着, Brian咳嗽两声,开始讲今晚的第一个恐怖故事.

该你讲故事了, Tim. “不,我没有什么故事要讲....”实际上,他有,一切都要从源头说起.有滑梯和塔型爬架的儿童公园,原生林.他在公园和树林的交界看到一个人.那人形销骨立,简直和身旁的绳塔一般高,攀在网上的另外两个小孩却对这家伙视若无睹.当Tim和他对上视线,他就转身往森林里走去.意识到时, Tim也在慢慢跟着他走,一开始,那人还沿着远足栈道散步,钉铁掌的鞋在木头上踏出十分锋利悦耳的声音.接着,他往旁一仄,走到废弃的步道上了,再然后,他完全离开了小径. Tim再次看见他的时候,他正站在一座隧道的前方,一大堆乱石横在路中间-不知道那人是怎么过去的,总之Tim几乎花了一百年,抬起头的时候,什么人影都没有了.

一定是到隧道那头去了, Tim揣测,他以前从没来过森林的这个地方,于是,他决定小小地探险一下,他穿过隧道,仔细倾听自己的回音.可是,从某一个瞬间开始,这片森林彻底变了; 

它变成了一个更古老,更鲜活的形态,一种食肉动物.但这根本没让小男孩掉头,他只想找到...他不知道自己要找什么,直到一股浓郁得让人窒息的臭气强迫他从梦游般的状态醒来.不远处传来嗡嗡声,抬起头就看到声音的来源.小时候的Tim连忙捂耳朵闭眼睛,仿佛这只是恐怖电影的一段镜头,可腐臭的,爬满苍蝇的东西还在,他放下手,面前是一个被自己的肠子挂在树上的儿童,如果仔细看,还能看到白蛆在开裂的身躯里面,在他脸上活动. Tim感觉空气稀薄——瘦长人就站在他身后.

跑! 跑! 跑! 背后的树枝发出一连串的喀喀嚓嚓的脆响,那个瘦高的,可怕的,却又给人不寻常的吸引力的家伙不紧不慢地跟着他.地上散落着一团脏器,血迹已经洇干了; 往前是一道道新鲜翻开的土沟,小孩的十指犁开泥土,企冀紧紧抓住什么; 如果被追上了,他会完蛋的.冷气吹过他的后脖颈,余光看到一抹黑色-Tim被什么绊到,猛跌了一下.四周的声音忽然消失了. Tim终于转过头,看到了他的脸.

不、不是他,是它.那是一个勉强维持着怪异人形的东西.他感觉眼睛鼻子都在发热,吸气的时候鼻血呛到嘴里. Tim紧盯着它,好像眼看着水面下曳过一头庞然大物,却浑身动弹不得.但它竟放过了Tim, 带着一种残忍的好意.

现在回想,这一切更像是年龄太小的孩子做的一场过于逼真的噩梦.之后的很长一段时间, Tim睁着眼睛也会开始噩梦,拘束衣令他的手肘发疼,不断加量的镇定剂终于切断了梦境与伴之而来的头疼和咳嗽,并切断了更多东西.他在答应Brian过来露营的那几天,又以为自己从公寓外静悄悄的走廊里听到了脚步声.

“不过,”Tim说,“这让我确信了它直到目前仍然只是噩梦.”

“但保险起见,你把医生开给下周的药也吃了,是不是? ”

“哈哈,有道理, Brian...非常的.有道理.”

两位女士中的一位喊叫起来,叫不知道是谁去车里拿瓶矿泉水用来刷牙,声音在帐篷外面模糊不清. Tim没住过帐篷,不知道盛夏深夜的森林能把人冻得发抖,现在他见识到了.他将冲锋衣拉至脖领,熊冬眠似的把所有热气封在睡袋里. 这地方有熊吗? 他问, 我衷心地希望没有. Brian嘟嚷着. ....不过,你说得对,说出来以后,我就可以把它忘了.

Alex是被狗叫声吵醒的.

他站在房间中央,记不起上一次睡眠对缓解身心疲劳有用的时候.相机仍对着卧室门,已经停止了录像——他睡前换过磁带吗? Alex不记得了.打开房门, 他的狗直冲向他,喉咙里滚动着低吼.但这不是平日里要带它出门前,兴奋的那类吠叫-况且现在不是遛狗时间-它的尾巴毫无摇动幅度,后胯在不停发抖.“怎么回事, Rocky? Rocky! ”与此同时,地下室那扇通往后院的门嘭地一声打开了.狗立即窜起来,浑身失去协调一般跌跌撞撞往外奔去, Alex跟上它,没有带上手电和相机.

外头一片浓重的漆黑,不仅是伸手不见五指,而是当他抬头望天,望远处,试图找到一颗星星,或树林的方位时,这片黑夜正积极地尝试吸出他的眼球.狗钻进黑暗中,连声音也消失了, Alex使劲注视着它的方向,忽然打了个冷战.

Rocky正在哀号,可怜的狗, Alex从没听过它发出如此奇怪的,简直令他毛骨悚然的号叫声.它侧躺着,肢体竟完全僵直了, Alex往前走,眼睛勉强适应了黑暗,就看到白沫在Rocky嘴边闪闪发光,一对黑色的眼珠胡乱拗转,就好像它身处剧痛之中,或者,它因极度恐惧陷入了心力衰竭.熟悉的颤抖席卷而来,有什么东西正从黑暗中近距离地凝视着他,如果现在拿起相机,就可以捕捉到那个...他清楚那是什么,但他大睁着眼,却连轮廓也分辨不出......操他妈的什么都看不见!! 

狗在他的脚边不停歇地嚎叫,一阵阵地抽搐,急喘,他心里却浮出异样的情绪. 给我安静! 求求你, Rocky, 我知道你很痛苦,我知道你想要警告我那个东西,但是给我安静下来!! 你他妈的会把它引过来!! 你要害死我吗?! 一开始的惊恐迅速转为翻腾的狂怒,就连Alex自己也没察觉.怒意无处发泄,他开始希望,希望自己的狗,蠢东西,该死,该死,他妈的,为什么还没有停止挣扎? 为什么还不断气? 如果继续听到它发出这种噪音,他下一秒就要发疯! 他会发疯!! 他想要抬起脚,一脚对着Rocky的脑袋踩下去,跺碎它的脑壳,直到它的头骨整个碾成平平的一滩,这个可怕的想法令他不断发抖,但此时他已经失去了别的想法.

Alex蹲下来,缓慢地,仿佛目前他什么也不需要担心,将他心爱的狗,忠实的朋友,整个大学生涯的陪伴揽在怀中,然后收紧手臂,肘弯压迫它的头颈,另一只手攥紧狗的长吻.一时间它的后肢似乎恢复了弹性,踢蹬变得鲜活有力, Alex的手心却被汗浸得湿冷发黏,几乎就要抓不住它了,但是他费力地将Rocky的头颅扭向自己.他紧贴着Rocky温暖的毛皮,感到自己的眼泪流进一丛丛杂乱粗硬的被毛深处,不要动,很快就能解脱了,很快就只剩下我独自承担.垂死的狗龇出白牙,四爪不断地乱抓乱踹,口鼻中淌出许多液体,究竟什么时候才能结束这一切? 他的吸气声愈加促急,鼓膜充血狂跳像要震破一样,心悸造成胃中酸水上涌,再从汗腺渗出,手指已经发麻,什么也感觉不到, Alex想象黑暗中有一个模糊的、他自己的形象面向他,原先是眼睛的地方只剩下两个发亮的洞,他已经不再是他,也不需要恐惧......

温暖的夜风吹拂过来, Alex一边铲土,时不时停下来止住喉咙里的抽泣. Rocky的身体已经僵硬了,露水打湿了他的裤脚.没有人在看着他,也许从一开始就没有,但那种被凝视的彻骨寒意还在,也许他的朋友们也正被看着.土坑挖得太浅,到头来只能埋下一半狗尸,这一切又让Alex感到想哭.必须得去睡一觉,他丢下铲子,头顶的天空渐渐发白,半小时以后,清晨的阳光就会照到院子里面.

他回到卧室,给相机换上一卷新带子,触碰到相机的感觉骤然令Alex一阵恶心,仿佛他已经重复这个动作上万遍了.摄影曾经是他的热爱,是他情愿一辈子投入心血和灵感的工作,但如今他的记忆再也拼凑不完整,理智也摇摇欲坠,手中的相机是唯一的记录者. Alex的手开始发抖,他呼吸困难,心跳过速,但他的头脑此刻异常清晰.他拿起手机-“躲起来,锁上门”,他要向其他人发出警告,但他们无处可躲.

现在, Alex的手停止颤抖,他打开通讯录,开始输入第一个号码.他必须自救,即使只有他一人从中脱身.

“噢,对不起,这边信号突然断断续续的,” Brian躺在沙发上,过一会儿又坐起来,也不知道是什么毛病,打电话的时候他总想干点事情,走来走去,或手上拿着东西.电话那头的Tim说没事,于是他接着刚才的话:

“我想,我知道你的意思了.”他想,这些人真怪,总喜欢向他告解点什么事情.但是讲真的,光是看看Brian吧,难道你不想向他吐露你内心最深处的黑暗秘密,并深知他会毫无保留地相信你,并且替你保守秘密,因为他就是这样一个人吗? Alex拍《大理石黄蜂》时的问题,即使Tim不愿提及, Sarah和Seth也早已向他抱怨过了,可他不认为这家伙怀有恶意......Brian一面架着电话,边凑近了研究他挂在沙发上方的那幅油画.画中描绘了[森林大火](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/),着火的针叶林将浓烟送上云霄,他一看就很喜欢.这是他最近从古董店淘来的,可他记不清是哪一家古董店了.看着看着, Brian又往沙发一躺,这时候,他才看到木制的画框底部刻着一行小字,痕迹还十分新鲜.

“也许我们都多虑了, Brian, 名导演都那种做派,相处久就有怪毛病啦,他跟你一样,喏,最需要的是睡满八小时,而不是灵感来了就埋头苦干,叫我们都跟不上他的节奏.你以前和他合作导过短片,他从拍电影伊始就没骂过你,是不是也因为只有你最了解他这方面...” Brian抬手摸了摸那行字,不禁念了出来: 

“To.the.ark. ”

“呃,啥? ”

Brian困惑了一会儿,便将它抛诸脑后了: “没事的.”

“好吧,替我关心Alex, 对了, 还有Jay.”

提起Jay的名字,他们两个同时乐了一会儿,他想起Jay暗地里吐槽Alex的电影-要不是Jay拼命从中作梗,他们的朋友可能现在还执迷不悟于那个超自然[吸血鬼](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/)的桥段——虽然剧情不咋地, Alex却尤其喜欢听人奉承,他就盼望有一天人们把斯科塞斯当作他的中间名.“但他的台词和人物都写得很好啊! ”Tim叫道,“我听说你也是摄影系的吧,”Jay转向Tim,“不必说,你肯定懂,看到属于自己的作品变成现实,这种热情是无法消灭的-.”Brian瞧着他们几个微笑,他和这几人不同,他进护士学院,因为他老爸老妈都是医生,前些时他努力一把,转入心理学-想多学一些知识帮助自己的朋友,这番话可不是说说而已.

在《大理石黄蜂》刚拍摄的那段时间,有一次, 他们四人聚到Jay的公寓里玩他新买的Xbox 360. Alex和Tim各自在客厅找好舒适的位置. Brian哪儿去了? “他说要帮我们买些喝的东西,我真希望别是饮料,”

“没带驾照,他除了饮料什么都买不成,”Jay接口说,“Brian是个乖乖小孩,别人不会卖给他酒的.”

Brian果然拎着两打可乐返回, Alex大声喟叹一句什么,自己去买酒了. Tim饶有兴致地蹲着看Jay将游戏机接上电视,他们玩的那部游戏,叫作“[马克思佩恩2](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/)”,这并不是当时最流行的游戏,但绝对物超所值. Brian甩给Tim一袋零食, Jay坐下来,游戏进入开头剧情.

虽说一起玩, Tim其实只想安静观战, Brian说他不爱玩暴力枪战类的游戏,主要操作手柄的人仍然是Jay. 但他的技术实在烂到不敢恭维,就算没有敌人,他甚至可以半路摔死. Alex受不了了中途夺过手柄,[结果他玩得比Jay还差劲](https://shimo.im/docs/j3hXJpv8xt9TwPYR/). Alex回到主界面,接着就跳了起来: “什么,你为什么把难度调到最高啊!! ”

“相信我,”Jay大喊,“只有赴死难度通关了才能看到好的结局!!! ”Brian听不下去,说了一句: “给我吧.”

具体也不知是什么时候,也许是游戏磕磕碰碰地进行了两小时以后,他们不约而同地安静了下来.傍晚的太阳快要消失,客厅即将陷入完全的黑暗,地板上横七竖八地躺着啤酒瓶,被压扁的易拉罐,薯片包装袋,可是谁也没有叫停.大家闭上了嘴,全神贯注地看着Brian有条不紊地打开子弹时间,换狙击枪,再换霰弹枪,昏暗中只有电视屏闪烁发光,以及警官马克思磕下止痛药时的音效...终于,最后一段剧情动画出现在了荧幕上面-当马克思亲吻莫娜的时候,她睁开了眼睛,两人保持着凝望彼此的动作直到外界被警笛声包围,而画面逐渐转黑,游戏的主题曲响了起来. Jay适时地打开大灯,他们四人此刻的表情高度一致: 两眼通红,好似刚做过一场梦,又像是极度亢奋过后精神的极度疲惫. Brian像电影中获得最后胜利的主角一样,举起手柄,重重地向后倒去, Alex闭上眼,深吸一口气,就好像他要发表什么值得记下来的点睛之句, Tim的手指正跟着背景音乐轻轻地打着节拍-这首歌他应该可以在吉他上弹出来.很长一段时间里,大家一言不发, Tim想说点什么玩笑话打破气氛,想想还是作罢了.

挂断电话之后,天已经大亮了,打算睡觉的Tim却被另一通来电惊醒,是Alex.

为什么Alex这时候打给他? 不管怎么说,他今天恐怕没法入睡了.

“嘿,哈啰, Alex, 你好像......”那头的语气相当生硬,像在用答录机和他对话,“我之前提过的那个废弃医院吗? 嗯,当然记得,‘Brian的旧学校’,我还以为你已经放弃这个电...这个地址了呢,不,我是说,你想什么时候开始当然是你的选择...打算今天上午去看一看,那好,正好我一整天也没什么安排......现在? ...也行,毕竟路程也要花时间嘛,我们在哪里碰面? ”

然而, Alex听上去对这个地方,或者这整件事没有丝毫的兴趣.

自从Alex变得古怪以来,他察觉到一种氛围的变化.虽然是若隐若现的,但原先完全从他生活中消失的那层阴霾,似乎又有了生长的迹象,且已经或多或少地罩在了另外两人身上.

管他呢, Tim思忖.不应该总是由Brian作粘合剂,他自己应该主动恢复关系,或者更好,尽他所能地提供帮助,即使需要他不再隐瞒——因为Brian会希望他这么做,因为Alex也是他的朋友——

Alex简单扼要地切断电话, Tim倒是不慌不忙了,他站起身,将“马克思佩恩2”的原声带碟片放进CD机里.那时,他们四人刚打完这部游戏,结伴去吃夜宵的时候, Tim在餐厅里咳嗽两声,装出极低的声线,开始模仿主角马克思的念白: 

“残酷的命运早已注定,在这一切结束前,事情还会变得更糟.过去......它能毁掉你,让你疯了,同样也能让你自由.”

而Alex冲他这段表演大笑不止,叫他一定要在电影里如此这般地念旁白,旁白式电影现在也很有创意啊! Jay和Brian在一旁附和,然后,他们真的讨论起应该将Tim的人物部分再修改一下......

Tim躺回床上,马克思佩恩2的片尾曲正循环反复地唱着副歌部分: 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜,这是迟来的告别,何等迟来的告别.

于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜.

**Fin?**

**Author's Note:**

> 篇幅很长,能看到这里非常感谢.如果愿意二刷的话,推荐听着"还愿 - 草东没有派对"二刷,如果听不了,也可以听"Please and Thank you - Wildcat! Wildcat! ".联想到急转直下的剧情和再也无法重聚的四位好友,会更有悲凉的感觉.  
> 还是在底下记一下Late Goodbye的歌词好了,这首歌简直是我的大理石黄蜂意难平主题曲了: 
> 
> In our headlights, staring, bleak  
> 在刺目、惨淡的,我们的车灯下  
> Beer cans, deer's eyes  
> 反射着啤酒罐和泛红的眼睛,  
> On the asphalt, underneath  
> 在柏油马路上,在车轮下;  
> Our crushed plans and my lies  
> 是我们被碾碎的未来设想,以及我的谎言;   
> Lonely street signs, power lines  
> 孤独的路牌,飘零的电线;  
> They keep on flashing, flashing by  
> 它们不断地闪烁,飞逝而过.
> 
> And we keep driving into the night  
> 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜,  
> It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye  
> 这是迟来的告别,何等迟来的告别;   
> And we keep driving into the night  
> 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜,  
> It's a late goodbye  
> 这是一声迟来的告别.
> 
> Your breath hot upon my cheek  
> 你的热息洒在我的脸颊上方,  
> And we crossed that line  
> 我们终于越过了那一条线,  
> You made me strong when I was feeling weak  
> 当我感到脆弱的时候,是你令我振作起来;  
> And we crossed, that one time  
> 于是仅此一次,我们越过了那条线;  
> Screaming stop signs, staring wild eyes  
> 停止路牌在呼啸,狂乱的怒视的眼神  
> Keep on flashing, flashing by  
> 不断从我们身边飞逝而过.
> 
> And we keep driving into the night  
> 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜,  
> It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye  
> 这是迟来的告别,何等迟来的告别;   
> And we keep driving into the night  
> 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜,  
> It's a late goodbye  
> 这是一声迟来的告别.
> 
> The devil grins from ear to ear when he sees the hand he's dealt us  
> 魔鬼看着牠那摆弄我们命运的手,一边咧嘴狞笑;  
> Points at your flaming hair, and then we're playing hide and seek  
> 凝望你火焰般飘起的头发,我们与魔鬼玩起了捉迷藏;  
> I can't breathe easy here, unless our trail's gone cold behind us  
> 此地无法令我畅快地呼吸,除非我们曾经留下的踪迹完全抹消;  
> 'Til in the john mirror, you stare at yourself grown old and weak  
> 终于有一天,你看着盥洗室镜中你的影像日渐衰老和虚弱.
> 
> And we keep driving into the night  
> 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜,  
> It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye  
> 这是迟来的告别,何等迟来的告别;   
> And we keep driving into the night  
> 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜,  
> It's a late goodbye  
> 这是一声迟来的告别.
> 
> And we keep driving into the night  
> 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜,  
> It's a late goodbye, such a late goodbye  
> 这是迟来的告别,何等迟来的告别;   
> And we keep driving into the night  
> 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜,  
> It's a late goodbye  
> 这是一声迟来的告别.
> 
> And we keep driving into the night...  
> 于是我们一路驶往无尽长夜...
> 
> 感谢观看! 如果有人想看Brian的可爱剧照,可以找我!


End file.
